


happy endings and new beginnings

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Developing Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Hermione hadn’t gone on any dates since the divorce.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	happy endings and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> _That conversation we were always on the edge / of having, runs on in my head. - Adrienne Rich, Twenty-One Love Poems_
> 
> For the square “happy divorce” on my banned together bingo card.

Ginny and Harry divorced a year after their marriage. They were both miserable in the few months that followed, when British Wizarding news consisted only of speculating what went wrong and who they were now dating. Once the dust settled, they were content.

Ron and Hermione divorced several years into their marriage. Hermione thought they’d be fine, and had truly tried to make it work. But Hermione’s job always came first and Ron wanted a family. Hermione always got the sense that Ginny and Harry had similar conversations. The divorce was hard on everyone, Harry especially, but it was necessary.

There was no room for grudges. Ginny and Harry would always be family, as would Hermione and Ron. They all talked regularly, saw each other at Weasley celebration, and were always looking out for each other. Everyone was happy, even with mild regrets.

Hermione hadn’t gone on any dates since the divorce. Harry had, Ron had, and Ginny had. Ron was dating a Muggle girl, with warm brown eyes and kids from a previous marriage with a Wizard. Harry was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy, who was still dealing with the death of Astoria and not ready to go public with their relationship. Ginny had a few flings, an old flame Dean Thomas and one fellow Holyhead Harpy among them.

Hermione knew it was only a matter of time before one of her friends set her up on a date. She knew plenty of time had passed and she had healed, she wasn’t sure if she wanted another relationship. She kept plenty busy without someone taking her out to frequent dates. 

She also knew she was making excuses, because she knew who she wanted, and it was the last person she should consider dating.

Hermione always liked Ginny, always wished they were a bit closer. And they did grow closer over their years at Hogwarts and beyond. Ginny was just as much Hermione’s best friend as Harry and Ron were. Her feelings for Ginny were innocent and platonic as kids, but now that they were adults and Hermione had gone through quite a few girl crushes, she knew where her current feelings lay. 

But Hermione couldn’t push it. She would feel terrible, for Ron and his family, and for Ginny.

She couldn’t be sure, but she thought Ginny knew. So many times, their conversations neared the pining elephant in the room. Knowing Ginny, she didn’t mind. She would probably have no problem with it, might even have similar feelings. She was likely held back for the same reason, respect for her brother.

Hermione thought if they were meant to be, they would figure it out eventually. For now, Hermione was okay with single life. It was best not to rush into anything, like they both had when they were younger. They both were lucky to end their past serious relationship smoothly, but it was best to not risk it again.

Ginny would always be in Hermione’s life, either way.


End file.
